Kit Black
Kathrine Black(born July 26, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and model of Irish Heritage, currently working under her ring name Kit Black for The Domain (BUD) where she is the Bytch Champion and in her second reign as BUDvision champion. Early Life Kit Black was born July 26, 1985 in Apple Valley, California. Black grew up with interests in sports and involvment in the school. Kit had her first wrestling experience in high school when a few WWF wrestlers came to her school and gave a demostration of the wrestling technique. Right out of high school Black signed with a modeling agency and began to book jobs mainly for swim suit ads. In late 2005 Black was approached and asked to become a ring girl for local fight nights at a club that held MMA fights. Kit took the job and became a ring girl. Black then realized her love for the sports of MMA and wresling in general and decided to use her money towards training. Kit quickly took an interest in Jesse Hernadez school of hard knocks. Kit finished her training in 2007 and made her way through the indie circuit. W2K Kit's stint in W2K was a short one. She made an impact by being placed in a women's battle royal for the vacated championess title and placing second to Rain Storms. Kit then laid low for a little bit in the promotion and got a second chance to go for the title but was booked to lose the number one contenders match. Kit shortly after left the company. Elitest Pro Alliance Kit joined EPA upon getting a call from Elliot Channing about making more of the women's division. Black joined and was set up to be apart of a stable with Brandon Napalm and Zach Halo called Civil Hostility. In Black's first match with the company a feud began between Black and Ginny Genocide the match was booked to end in a double count-out leading to a re-match the next week in which Black would win. The feud was cut short when the company unexpectedly closed down leaving Kit without a job. Bytches Ultimate Domain GWE; Chaos Theory After a few months out of the MSN circuit Black found herself searching around. Black was hired by BUD after attending a meeting with their developmental staff. Black was signed to BUDs developmental federation GWE and began competing in the house shows for Chaos Theory. Black started off well winning her first few matches. Kit was then put onto the Hangover card a few times. She got her first title shot against Jeffrina Baxter for the Extreme Icon title on the August 21 addition of Chaos Theory, however Black was booked to lose to Jeffrina. In the next few weeks Kit went up against larger names in the company such as DSL and Breanna Black and won. Franchise Championship Kit was promoted to the active roster after putting up many convincing matches. Black's first big match on Hangover came when she was booked against the current Franchise Champion Gyspy. Kit then became apart of the title picture and was set the next week to take on Gypsy's rival Scott Addams in a match that if Black won would allow her to get into the title match at the September pay per view, Moment of Silence. Kit was booked to win the match via diqualification when Addams hit her over the head with a chair. The next week at the pay per view the three had a triple threat match in a "Devil's island cage match". The match ended in both Black and Gypsy pinning Addams after an electric shock from the cage left him on the ground. The confusion of who really was the winner resulted in Max Karas coming down and taking the title from the two ladies as they fought over it. It was announced on the September 22nd addition of Hangover that Black would go up against Gypsy at Devil's Night VIII for the now vacated Franchise Championship. On October 31st at Devil's Night Black finally captured the Franchise title in a match against Gypsy. A month later at Krystmas Kaos Kit beat Gypsy once again to retain the title, basically ending the feud between the two. Main Event Status After the feud with Gypsy, Kit began to take part in the main event matches against the likes of Drew Stevenson and the Domain Heavyweight Champion Seifer where she clearly held her own. On January 25, 2009 at 2009 Wayz To Die Kit won the BUDvision title and lost her Franchise title in the same match with a two falls match triple threat between her, Menacide, and Johnny Guivera. After the match, Guivera attacked Kit but the attack was cut short as Zach Halo came down to the ring making his re-debut in BUD. After making the save Halo was attacked by Brandon Napalm. Black has since been exchanging words with Guivera and took part in the Chambers of War at Ultimate War 2009, which Guivera won. Black also retained her title against Menacide who later in the night was revealed to be Scott Addams. On the March 5th edition of Chaos Theory Black took on White Trash for the number one contendership for the Domain Heavyweight Championship, the bout ended in a no contest when Seifer came out and hit both women with a chair. At BUDmania on March 29th Black put her title up against Guivera and retained. After the match her sister Abigail Black came to the ring hugging and congratulating, the celebration was cut short when Frost came out to the ring, to Kit's surprise Abigail and Frost were working together and both attacked Kit, after the match Abigail stated that she would ruin Kit's career. At 4:20 Kit lost her BUDvision title to Frost in a flaming tables match when Abigail threw powder into the eyes of Kit. Kit won back the BUDvision championship from Frost on the June 19th edition of Chaos Theory. A week later she retained the title in a triple threat cage match against Gypsy and Frost. Bytch Division Along with being the BUDvision champion Kit is moving her way into the Bytch division she got her first shot at the Bytch title in a triple threat match on the July 7th edition of Chaos Theory against the co-champion Talon Hartman and White Trash which she won to become the new Bytch Champion. She was successful in her first title defense against Hartman at Beyond Redemption and her second title defense at Master of the Domain was successful against newest rival Payton Parker. It was announced at the end of the August 28th edition of Hangover that Kit was being inducted into the 2008-2009 class of Domain Legends. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Seeing Black (Back to Back double underhook piledriver) **Say Goodbye (Sky Twister Press) *'Signature Moves' **Pain Kit (Spider Twist) **Blackout (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Kiss the Sky (Diving Double Knee Drop to the shoulders of a standing opponent) -Adopted from Zach Halo **Perilous Attraction (Double rotation moonsault) **Standing Moonsault **Head Scissors Takedown **Swinging Neckbreaker **Backhand Chop **Spin-out Powerbomb **Backflip Kick **Double Knee Facecrusher **Dropkick **Spike DDT **Flying Clothesline **Swinging Forearm **Lungblower **Diving Hurracarana **Flying Facewash to cornered opponent **Dropsault **Mounted punches **Inverted Facelock Backbreaker **Leaping Knee Drop **Snapmare followed by a low dropkick to opponent's back **Low dropkick to opponent's knees *'Nicknames' **"The Perilous Attraction" **"The Barracuda" *'Notable Allies' **Zach Halo **Tani Lyons **Brandon Napalm *'Notable Fueds' **Rain Storms **Gypsy **Frost **Abigail Black *'Wrestlers managed by Kit' **Civil Hostilty (Brandon Napalm and Zach Halo) **Zach Halo *'Theme Music' **In W2K Black used "Barracuda" by Heart **Black currently uses "Say Goodbye" by I Killed the Prom Queen Championships and accomplishments *'Bytches Ultimate Doman' **Franchise Championship (1 time) **BUDvision Championship (2 times/current) **Bytch Championship (1 time/current) **2008-2009 class of Domain Legends **Buddy for Most Inspiring Wrestler **Buddy for feud of the year w/ Gypsy **Buddy for Outstanding Female E-fedder Other Media Black was able to grace the cover of the Now Fitness. She has also made an appearance on Fox's Red Eye. Personal Life Kit has one older sibling, a sister named Abigail, and two nieces Tenley and Tara Wright. Kit is dating fellow wrestler Zach Halo (Andreadis) who she lives with in Battlecreek, Michigan. The pair met during their storylined alliance in EPA. It was confirmed after pictures of the pair appeared on Kit's blog. It was stated by Kit in a promo for BUD that she and Halo live a Straight-Edge lifestyle Black has three tattoos, one of a four leaf clover behind her ear as a symbol of her irish heritage. The second is the word "overcome" on her lower torso to remind her to "always stay strong and never give up on something I want". The third is a pack of rainbow colored stars on her wrist. Black is off-screen best friends with former BUD superstar Tani Lyons. The pair have known each other since they were young.